A Mysterious Entity
by Beast57
Summary: A new ghost is in town and it's not just affecting Danny it's affecting the other ghost's too!But who is this ghost?Is Danny powerful enough to face the wrath of this Titain?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the charathers all rights are reserved for Nick. I do how ever own the origanal charather.

Danny Fenton was walking to class another day at Casper High! He was walking with his best friends Sam a girl who in society would be considered a punk and then there was Tucker a black guy that was slim but tall he was a nerd that was there for Danny every day.

As they were walking to class Danny's Ghost breath came out of his mouth he swung around looking through the sea of students that went to Casper High he was looking for a some sort of ghost.

There it was some ghost went through the wall leading to the band room.

"Some coverage guys" asked Danny

Sam and Tucker stood in front of Danny as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"Thanks guys" he replied

He went after the Ghost, and followed it into the band room. The whole room was empty there was no ghost in sight.

A box fell over and ghost came out.

"I am THE BOX GHOST" the ghost cried

'Oh man not you again" sighed Danny

"Look I really don't have time for losers like you"

"That's what you think" The Box ghost cried

He started to change shape and size. He morphed into a shadow that was at least eight feet tall. It was huge and muscular.

But it wasn't Skullker. Who was that thought Danny to himself the ghost moved at lighting fast speed and hit Danny in the face. Sending him flying across the room and tumbling into a bunch of clarinet cases.

Danny flew out but no longer than he was in the air he was knocked down by the mysterious ghost once again knocked to the ground. The massive Ghost landed on top of Danny.

All he saw of the ghost was two bright glowing red eyes. Eyes that you look into once and they send a shock wave of fear coursing through your body. The ghost grabbed Danny and threw him across the room once again.

Danny turned invisible and fazed right threw the wall and slammed into locker the ghost was right above him. Waiting for him, it was like the ghost knew every move that Danny made whether it was a good move or not. Who is this ghost and why had Danny never seen him before.

The ghost finally talked "You are weak ghost child I'll give you that I thought I was going to have a challenge senesce it was you who beat Skullker". The voice was deep and it was booming.

The ghost disappeared. Danny changed back to normal Sam and Tucker came running to see how there friend was.

"Danny"! Yelled Tucker

"Are you alright"? Asked Sam

"Yhea I'm fine just got my butt wouped by a ghost I have no clue who it was or what it was.

Just then Danny's ghost breath came out again. A ghost came out of the ceiling it was Skullker.

"Great as Danny changed into Danny Phantom again I get to have ass handed to me twice in ten minutes"

"I'm not hear to kick your butt Ghost Child I have come to warn you. That the ghost you just encountered is no ordinary ghost. He has monstrous powers beyond your wildest dreams he puts me to shame.

"I have come to ask you for your help to stop this menace and bring peace back to both our worlds. Think about ghost child".

With that he was gone leaving Danny dumbstruck.

"What just happened"? Asked Sam

"I have no clue" replied Danny turning back to his normal form.

The bell rang and trio ran to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and other charaters all rights are reserved for Nick I do however own the orignal chararther in this story

Chapther 2

Later that night Danny was just getting home from Sam's house. His parents were in the Fenton Lab working on something new. Danny just wished that he knew who that ghost was.

Man who was that ghost he thought to himself as he walked up the steps to his room his very tired and sore from getting his ass handed to him. In today's fight at school. He went to bed hoping that everything would eventually fix it self.

Over the next week Danny didn't see any of the ghost that was keeping every thing uneasy. He did however run into the actual Box ghost which didn't bother him.

On Friday however he had an unexpected visit from Skullker. Danny was walking down the jock hallway when his ghost breath came out.

"Guys cause a distraction" yelled Danny

Sam grabbed Tucker and knocked his books out of his hands they flew across the hallway just barley missing Flash. He got and created a disturbance, Danny went ghost.

Danny looked around to see which ghost something grabbed him and pulled threw a wall. He looked around to see where he was, he was in the one of the dissertated math rooms. In front of him was Skullker.

"Oh Great this is going to be fun I get to have my kicked before lunch"

"Easy ghost child that mysterious ghost causing havoc again, and well I need your help. So will you help me?" asked Skullker

"For now but once we have settled this conflict I'm going to put you back in ghost zone for good" Replied Danny

"Fine Ghost child we have a deal, plus I look forward to hunting you after this is over"

Just then Danny's ghost breath came out again.

"We have company Ghost child" whispered Skullker

"I know"

Danny formed a green blast in the palm of his hand while Skullker cocked one of his many weapons. Some thing flew by Danny. Skullker fired blasts at the flying object.

It disappeared it flew at Skullker he had no time to react. Danny flew and collided with the ghost they both fell to the floor and Danny was wrestling with the ghost he was to totally out matched by the other ghost.

"MOVE GHOST CHILD" yelled Skullker as a huge blast came flying at him and the other ghost.

Danny turned invisible and the ghost was hit with a huge blast that sent him flying across the room. Danny zoomed at him. The ghost caught Danny with one massive hand and threw him Skullker shot something at Danny it hit him and he smashed into the other ghost.

Danny rolled off only to feel a missile wiz past him it the target perfectly there was a big explosion. Danny multiplied himself to fight the ghost. The other ghost did the same.

"Man this is ghost is unstoppable" said Danny

"I told you ghost child this guy is not all fun and games".

"I wish Walker was here he could help us but then he would arrest us". Said Danny with a sigh.

"That's the problem Walker has been captured s same as the rest of the ghosts the only one's that are left are you, me and Vlad Masters are the only one's left. But Vlad Masters is working with him"

"Great I got a ghost that wants me dead and another that wants my mom in bed"

"Its ok ghost child you and can stop them"

"Uh Skullker where did he go?"

"Behind you"

Danny swung around but was knocked off his feet. Skullker zoomed at the other ghost and punched at him. The ghost caught it and threw Skullker he didn't move him that far.

Danny swung at the ghost to the copies came at him and attack he dodged there attack and knocked them back into the original copy. Skullker Shot towards the ghost body checking him in an old dusty chalkboard.

"This isn't over" said the other ghost and he created a force that knocked both Danny and Skullker off there feet the ghost escaped once again.

"Not bad ghost child you think of becoming my apprentice I could teach you how to use your powers to the biggest and strongest extent"

"Thanks but I already have a good job here with my friends" Replied Danny

"Until next time ghost child take care of yourself but just remember this doesn't change anything".

With that Skullker left Danny changed back to his human form. Just as Danny was leaving Lancer caught

"Fenton"!

"My office NOW"! Yelled Lancer

"Great this ghost is going to get expelled from Casper high"

After receiving a week's worth of detention Danny joined his friends for lunch.

"How did it go"? Asked Tucker

"We got our butts handed to us once again"

"There has to be something that we can do to help you Danny" replied Sam

"That's very thoughtful but I don't want you guys to get hurt I could never live with myself if something happened to you guys"

Danny's ghost breath came out there was an explosion people started running. From something that was in lunch room. It was…..

To be continued…

Authors note: Chapter 3 is on the way just hold tight.

Beast57


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spoilers this is after Danny gets the ghostly wail technique.

It was Vlad Masters.

"I'm here for the one they call Danny Phantom" he yelled

Vald was hit by something he turned but nothing was there. Something crossed his line of vision it was big, and it was a ghost.

It was Skullker.

"You are a disgrace to the ghost kind Vlad" yelled Skullker

Vlad shot a blast at Skullker but something zoomed by and blocked it while Skullker loaded one of his many weapons.

"Danny"?

"You called I answered" said Danny

"Well, well, well isn't this a pleasant surprise Danny phantom teaming up with the nitrous Skullker".

"Eat plasma Vlad" Skullker shot a blast the size of two lunch tables at Vlad he had no chance to move he was hit head on.

Danny zoomed toward him but something stopped him he looked back to see what was holding him but there was nothing there.

"Huh"?

Danny was launched across the lunch room Skullker shot something at Danny but it hit something in front of Danny whatever it was it appeared, it was the Mysterious ghost again.

"Great two pains in the butt" said Danny

"Come on ghost child we can take them"

Danny and Skullker charged them. Danny did his ghostly wail to stun them for a few seconds while Skullker Charged his blast cannon. And shot the blast split in two and they hit there targets.

Danny zoomed at Vald and Skullker zoomed at the mystery ghost.

It was a battle of the ages you could never tell who was winning because it was a pretty equal fight.

Vlad had the upper hand because Danny was getting tired. Just when Danny thought the he was finished.

Skullker fired something it erupted in a blaze of green and red. Danny didn't know what it was but whatever it was it seriously affected the two because they were on the ground winching in pain.

Danny took advantage of the moment he let his ghostly wail take affect the ghosts were in even more pain.

"It's time to send you guys back to ghost zone" Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos

"That's what you think foolish mortal" the mystery ghost hollered

He broke out of the pain and disappeared

"Where did he go"?

"Right behind you" came a voice

Danny felt something pierce through his skin

He hollered

Skullker fried at Danny there was an explosion that sent Danny flying.

"Thanks I needed that"

"Your welcome ghost child"

"Good bye" the evil pair said wit that they were gone.

Danny got up but fell his legs crumpled he fell to the floor and started to twitch wildly

He couldn't stop what was wrong with him?

His friends came running over to see what the matter was. They found Danny on the ground twitching wildly.

Skullker came over to see why the ghost child was on the ground, and couldn't get up.

"Oh no it's that evil ghost" cried Sam

"It's ok he is helping me bring that mystery ghost done" said Danny through gasps of air.

"Danny you can't die I love you" cried Sam

"Waite did I just here Sam say that"? Asked Tucker

"Shut up Tucker" the two said together

"What's wrong with Danny" Asked Sam

"He Has"…

Authors Note: This I sit for now chapter 4 is on its way! Hop you enjoy it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He has been poisoned" said Skullker

"Hold on Ghost child I'll be back" With that Skullker was gone

"Sam I just wanted you to know that I love you" Said Danny threw a series of twitches

"Oh Danny I have been waiting ages for you to say that"

"Sam will you be my girlfriend"?

"Yes I will"

Danny and Sam went to kiss but just as they were about to Skullker came back.

"Here ghost child drink this Danny could barely grab it. So Sam took and put it up to Danny's mouth he drank the whole thing. He stopped twitching.

"Good the potion worked I didn't think it would work"

Danny got to his feet he felt light headed so much had just happened in 30 minutes.

"What did you mean you didn't know if it would work, I could have died" yelled Danny

"Sorry ghost child but I didn't know what kind of poison it was, so I gambled"

"But now if you are hit by that poison again it will not harm you"

"So what your saying is now I am immune to the poison"

"Yes ghost child"

"Ghost child you need to come with me so make a plan to catch that ghost"

"Were coming too" yelled Tucker and Sam

"Fine but don't get in our way" replied Skullker

"Follow me ghost child" Skullker zoomed off Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and followed him.

They followed Skullker to a run down place it had all of his gear that he used to hunt ghost's.

"Now ghost child we need to make a device that will enable you to see that pest, when he goes all invisible on you, will be able to spot him and thwart the attack"

"Sounds cool" said Danny

"Here try these on but before do go back to normal while you are wearing them go ghost"

Danny did just that and the goggles worked perfectly he could see everything.

"Wow this is so cool how did you" Danny was cut short

"Don't ask ghost child just have them ready at any time so you can be ready for that ghost"

"Sure"

"Now be gone with you, I have work to do"

"This is an amazing place" said Tucker

"Glad you think so now get out before I have to vaporize you" Yelled Skullker

"Already gone"

Danny took Sam to the park to talk with her about some things they pretty much had to bribe Tucker not to come.

"Sam I have had feelings for you now going for years but I have been to shy to show you"

"Now that I have almost died I realize that I should not hold such emotions under my skin for too long"

"Danny I have felt the same about you, but I always thought you didn't like me in that way"

"Of course now that we have confessed our love for each other I think that we shouldn't keep anything from each other"

"Danny I have been waiting so long for this day I can't believe it is actually happening"

"If it wasn't happening would I be able to do this" Danny moved some hair away from Sam's face and kissed her.

He pulled away she should there awe struck

"Come here I'm not done"

Sam grabbed Danny and kissed him

"Oh Sam I love you so much there will be nothing that can separate us"

Over on the other side of the park the Mysterious ghost was listening and watching Danny and Sam.

"That's what you think ghost child"

Danny walked Sam home

"Danny I had a great time tonight thanks for every thing" She kissed Danny on the cheek and went in.

Danny skipped all the way home.

The day at Casper High word spread like wild fire that Danny and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Danny walked into the lunch room his week couldn't be better he was going out with a wonderful girl he had seem nothing of Skullker or the other Mysterious ghost.

He sat down next to Sam they exchanged a kiss.

"Do you guys mind I'm still here" Said Tucker

They both shot him an evil look

"Hey FenTON I got a bone to pick with you" Yelled the cocky football Captain Flash

"What it is it now?"

"Hey don't give me that attitude, did I say who you could go out with

He swung at Danny he ducked and Flash hit Paullina as she was passing

She screamed "Oh my flawless skin" she pulled out a thing of peeper spray and spray and sprayed it in Flashes eyes

By now the whole school was in an up roar Danny touched Sam and went ghost he took her to another table to make it look like they had nothing to do with the fight

Lancer came running over stop this non sense at once Flash grabbed a hand full of pudding and threw it hit Lancer in the face.

Everybody stopped Flash was as white as a ghost

"Flash my office now everybody back to class"

Tucker was covered with food and he had a black eye from the fight that had erupted this time however Danny was the one in trouble.

"Thanks for the help"

"Sorry Tucker"

"Yhea just forget about me and fantisize about each other"

Danny went ghost touched Tucker and he went ghost and the garbage fell off him.

While the trio made there way back to class the mysterious ghost was making his way through the school towards the unaware teenager.

"I will get your girlfriend and then you will do anything I want"

Danny's ghost breath came out he went ghost something grabbed Sam while Danny wasn't looking

Danny turned to where Sam was and then Tucker

"Tucker where did Sam go"?

"I have no clue"

Skullker came out of the wall

"That ghost has her"

"WHAT"? Yelled Danny and Tucker

"It's true" the Box ghost said while coming out of the wall

Something hit the box that shot him across

"Shut your trap you piece of crap" yelled the ghost

"Where is my girl friend"?

"With me"

"Give her back now"

"What are you going to do about it"?

Danny flew at him he grabbed Danny and slammed him Skullker flew at the ghost to help his partner but something flew out of the ceiling and hit Skullker.

It was Vlad!

"That's it cried" Danny

He grabbed the ghost and threw him at Vald Skullker seized the moment while Vald was taken aback.

Skullker grabbed Vlad and he collided with the ghost

They fell to the floor Danny and Skullker charged up attacks at the pair on the floor

"Not so fast" yelled the ghost

He went to get up the box ghost collided with his head that knocked him back on top of Vlad.

Danny and Skullker fried at the two and they hit them head on.

Sam flew out of the ghost Danny caught her; he set her down gently on the ground.

Danny and Skullker battled it out for what felt like hours with the other two with a little help from the box ghost

Just as the pair thought they had brought the other two bad guys down

The ghost grabbed Sam and pulled out one long claw and put it up to her neck

Danny got ready to take off

It was like the ghost read his mind

"ne move and she gets it and my poison will kill her instantly it works differently for pure humans.

Skullker shot him off Sam his claw went into Sam

"SAM NO"!...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"SAM NO"

"What have you done"? Yelled Danny

"Ghost child I didn't know that would happen"

"Stop fighting we don't have much time before she is no longer with us"

Danny went to help Sam but something hit him it was the ghost.

Skullker fired at him he hit his target dead on it sent Danny flying alone with the ghost it knocked the ghost out.

Danny got to his feet as quickly as possible all his muscles screamed as he rose.

Danny grabbed Sam and gave her some of his power she was healing but very slowly and if something hit her she would stop healing and die. Danny had to defend her with his life.

Where Vlad Masters thought Danny he put on the glasses and saw Vlad Masters sneaking up on Sam Danny fired at Vlad he dodged the attacks.

Danny flew at Vald he may be able to dodge those attacks but he wont dodge Danny, he hit Vlad full force and sent him flying across Danny turned around to see Skullker charging up an attack.

He fired Danny flew out of the way it hit something it was that ghost and he was stunned the box ghost came out of no where and flew at the ghost

"Box Ghost No"! yelled the other ghost swung around extended his claws and struck the box ghost his claws went threw him the box ghost fell to the floor and he disappeared.

"OH my, he gave up his life for us" said Skullker

"That is it I have had enough this is for the box ghost" yelled Danny

He multiplied him self into three people.

"Charge" yelled the original copy

All of the Danny's ran at the ghost Skullker ran with them two of the copies shot at the ghost he dodged the attacks and fired at both of the copies they dodged the attacks.

Danny seized the moment he gave it all he got and zoomed at the ghost punching him full force, at that precise moment Danny was hit head on by Vlad Masters.

"Danny my favorite nephew comes now you can't fight us forever and we are unbeatable"

"Your right we can't fight forever, but that doesn't mean we won't try Vlad"

"Get ready for the fight of your life ghost child"

Skullker didn't let him finish his sentence he fired at least ten missiles at him. Danny lashed out with a furious kick at Vlad he caught and threw Danny he shot a blast at Sam.

Danny got up and jumped in front of it hit him head on he flew into a wall leaving a dent in the wall the size of Texas. Danny rose very slowly you think you can beat me Vlad well you have another thing coming.

Cause love conquers all he flew and shot Vlad Skullker was battling with that other ghost that had almost killed Sam.

"I will avenge the box ghost and I will beat you once and for all take this Danny shot a wave of energy at Vlad he tried to dodge it but he couldn't because it was too big.

Danny flew at the ghost Skullker was battling he punched him in the face and fired a ball of energy at him.

Vlad zoomed at Danny while his back was turned Danny jumped around and hit him full force with gut wrenching kick. Vlad crumbled.

"Now it's your turn" yelled Danny pointing at the ghost

"Don't make me laugh you beat me you are weakling"

"Am I"?

Danny fired a blat that would have normally killed most of the ghosts he had fought. The ghost caught and threw it back at Danny. All he did was walk towards it calmly it hit him and he absorbed it.

"Your not the only one that has unlimited powers"

Skullker stood dumbstruck at the site of Danny he was glowing bright green with flames dancing all around him.

"It's over you fiend" Danny flew at the other ghost he flew at Danny they collided and locked hands trying to force the other over.

"Give it up ghost child you will never win"

"That's what you think"

Danny blasted him off with a powerful surge of energy. The ghost got up from the attack and went to brush some dirt off himself he did not have time to nor did he have time to react to the attack Danny was a blur Skullker didn't even see him move. Danny hit the ghost elbow first in the gut.

The jumped up and zoomed at Danny by now both of the ghost's were at the speed of at least 200 mph when they hit each other it sounded like thunder it shook the whole school.

"Give it up ghost child" said the enormous ghost threw a series of deep breaths

Danny was barely panting "You wish"

Danny zoomed at him and hit with full force knocking him threw two walls.

The ghost got up but this time it looked like he was in a lot of pain/

Sam woke up 'Dan-Danny oh my head"

She looked at what she thought was Danny

"Danny is that you"?

"Yes and I'm here for you my darling"

The ghost zoomed at lightning fast speed towards Danny, he dodged his attack and zoomed at him putting both of his fists together and hit him with full force knocking him to the ground.

It left an indent that was at least two class rooms big.

"Want some more then come and get it" yelled Danny forming a huge ball of energy that was getting bigger by the second.

He fired it at the on coming ghost he tried to catch it but it knocked him down.

He screamed "I WONT LOSE TO THE LIKES O-O-OF Y-Y-YOU" the energy ball engulfed him in an instant.

Danny fell to his knees it was over it was finally over. He had beaten the menace once and for all.

Then there was a sound distant at first and then there was an explosion Danny turned around his eyes went wide at what he was seeing there was the ghost he had just fried with an attack that nobody should be able to live through.

"You think you can beat me with such a pitiful attack ghost child"

He zoomed at Danny fist out stretched to hit Danny, he dodged the attack.

Danny disappeared and reappeared behind the ghost.

"Behind you"

The ghost turned around and Danny back handed him across the face the attack was so strong that should of killed him instantly the flew in another part of the school Danny was there waiting for him he smashed him to the ground with one shoulder.

The ghost grabbed him and threw him but Danny didn't move but two inches.

"You are weak" yelled Danny and slapped him across the room

The ghost slammed into a wall and fell to the destroyed ground.

"Danny I can't believe you're this strong you are like a god with unstoppable power"

Said Sam with a lot of enthusiasm

Just then something moved like a bullet Danny swung around and dodged an attack that would have killed him from the ghost.

But this time the ghost had the upper hand he smashed Danny to the ground and landed on top of him Danny threw him off, but the ghost was smiling sinisterly

Danny swung around to look to see if there was something that could hit him, and that's exactly what the ghost wanted him to do the ghost flew at Danny, he didn't have enough time to react. He was hit with one the ghost mighty hand it went threw his stomach.

He threw Danny to the ground. He bounced when he hit and fell near Sam. He had a huge wound in the middle of his chest he was bleeding real bad.

The ghost disappeared. Danny coughed

"Sam I love you, I don't have much time left please don't worry about me"

"N-n-no Danny don't talk like that you will live you just got to"

"Sam there is no denying that I'm going to die, I love you"

"You can't leave you can't leave me Danny no" She cried

"I love you" she kissed Danny on the lips

Danny's once proud uniform was covered in blood.

"Sam I love good bye Sam" with that Danny disappeared the same way the box ghost did.

"NOOO it can't be he couldn't have died" yelled Sam

Jaz was now there she had seen the whole thing along with Tucker

Skullker was sitting there with a look of horror on his face

"He was brave warrior and underestimated him" said Skullker with a sigh

Sam ran to Tucker "Oh Tucker tell me his isn't happening"

"I'm sorry Sam but it really is Danny is dead and there is nothing we can do about it"

Sam collapsed in Tuckers arms he held her while she cried he couldn't help himself and started to cry also.

The Death of Danny Fenton was unable to be explained only Tucker, Sam, and Jaz knew the truth of what really happened.

The End

Authors note: I know it's really sad boo hoo but don't become an emotional wreak there is a sequel coming soon.


End file.
